


Tge lov storie of KSI an Jake Paul

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Yaoi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thay r in luv and I ship them OWO XD my smol yaoi boys!!!!!!!





	Tge lov storie of KSI an Jake Paul

jake smiled as he did see the familyiar face of his 'rivol' an long time crush on his fone. he done bin in love with KSI for yeers now an he wos so glade they wear finlaly talking, even if he hade to pretnd he hate the othr utuber. KSI has a calimg face an jake sudnly felt somethin bloome in his man uterus. wos this.................................................................................................................................................lov?

sudnly their wos a knok at jakes dor. he answeared it, an wos greated by the byotifall feces of his cruzh.

'K-KSI senpie.... why r u hear??' jake culd bearly get the wurds out. his face weant red as he bulshed red.

'hewwo jakey' KSI smlieled haply. jake weant red at the niknam.

then thay wear kizzin. it woz reel hot an they used there lips. jake woz suprised coz he nevr met KSI. but then they kiss an all worrie leaft his man uterus.

jaked fealt liek he wos reely hapy. he got dwn on won nee an prsposed to his love.

'OMG' KSI sed. 'yes of caurse'

they got maryed and hade lotz of babys and secks and thay loved each other 4 eva. the end.

..............................................................or is it?


End file.
